déjame estar contigo
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: Finn el humano termina con su novia la princesa flama por que estaba harto de ella despues de cuatro años mientras marceline piensa como si nada mas hubiera pasado a lo mucho 1 mes sin verlo ¿que pensara ella cuando lo vea despues de tanto? (fic finnceline) pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este será un fic algo diferente ya que pues quiero hacer una historia finnceline que se desenrolle mas con el tiempo esta vez Marceline y Finn no son nada más que amigos y a mí me molesta siempre que se tarden ellos dos en decirse lo que sienten pero descuiden no será así será algo distinto bueno si sigo así les terminare contando toda la historia así que mejor empiezo Disclaimer: hora de aventura y sus personajes me pertenecen, bueno en un futuro no muy lejano me pertenecerán ya lo verán pero por el momento le pertenecen a pendleton Ward (o Wark no recuerdo como era) por el momento.**

**p.d: Finn y la Pf tienen 17 años **

**Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué?**

Era una pacifica noche para casi todos los habitantes de la Tierra de Ooo excepto una vampiresa la cual como todos los días de su inmortal vida se la pasaba encerrada en su casa sufriendo internamente por el dolor de ver a su amado con otra chica esa vampira es Marceline (obvio), ella estaba en su sillón haciendo una nueva letra para una canción pero no se le ocurría nada en lo único que pensaba era en ese humano que ella adoraba ese bobo que a veces lograba hacer que Marceline sea sincera con alguien, su héroe de pacotilla, el chico del que se enamoro cuando el tenia 12 años, Finn el humano el único que ah hecho que Marceline se sienta viva de nuevo pero claro siempre existe la posibilidad de que de la nada una princesita llegue de la nada y se quede con el humano que tanto ah amado la reina vampira ella cada que recordaba el tiempo que pasaba con el chico que ya no había visto desde hace 3 años por motivos de que el ya no la visitaba y ella no quería verlo y empezar a llorar frente a él como lo hacía en su casa cada que lo recordaba ella no se le ocurría nada su inspiración era ese niño de 14 años a el cual estaba acostumbrada de ver

-maldita sea ¿por qué no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza Marceline?, llevo mas de 1000 años con vida y eh tenido diferentes novios como es que un pequeño niño de 14 años me vuelve loca y no se me sale de la cabeza- se pensaba ella recostándose en el duro sillón mientras pensaba en algo que le ayudara a pensar en su nueva canción.

En otra parte de Ooo: la casa de la princesa flama para ser exactos

Se encontraban Finn y la princesa flama los dos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol mientras ella le estaba hablando de que ya iban a cumplir 4 años de ser novios pero Finn no le prestaba mucha atención

-entonces dado a lo que ya te dije que haremos para festejar nuestros 4 años de novios Finn…. ¿Finn?- volteo a ver a su novio el cual no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso. -¡Finn!- grito histérica la princesa flama captando la atención del humano el cual volteo a verla con enojo

-¿¡QUE RAYOS QUIERES!?- le grito de igual forma haciendo que ella se enojara mas

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A HABLAR DE ESA FORMA IDIOTA!-

-JA AHORA RESULTA QUE TE DEBO DE HACER CASO ¿VERDAD?, ¿ME HAS ESTADO HACIENDO CASO CUANDO TE PIDO QUE NO HAGAS NADA MALO?, NO ¿VERDAD? SIEMPRE QUE TE LO PIDO TE VAS A INTENTAR QUEMAR PEQUEÑAS E INOFENCIVAS ALDEAS, ES MAS LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE ENOJASTE CASI MATAS A JAKE ¿QUE ACASO ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA? –le grito en su cara haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco algo asustada para luego pararse y volver a hablar

-entonces si estoy tan mal de la cabeza porque sigues conmigo ¿eh? O ya sé porque es porque sin mí no serias nada –ese comentario hizo enfadar aun mas a Finn el cual apretó sus puños enojado mientras la veía con una cara de odio ella le sonreía de una forma como si le tratara de decir con su sonrisa que él no tenía oportunidad de nada sin ella a su lado pero…

-¿ASÍ? PUES ENTONCES TE TENGO NOTICIAS… TERMINAMOS –lo dijo con una sonrisa viendo como ella se sorprendió para luego ver cómo le preguntaba: "¿no hablas en serio, verdad?", el asintió para luego alejarse caminando mientras ella…

-ok vete a la mierda yo no te necesito así que jodete –le grito mientras Finn se alejaba

Horas después llego a su casa del árbol y entro para su desgracia Jake y arcoíris estaban allí y cuando entro le gritaron "¡FELICIDADES!" al parecer ellos esperaban que llegara la ex-pareja pero al ver solo a Finn le pregunto Jake

-hermanito ¿y la Pf? –su pregunta lo molesto pero por cuestión de segundos sonrió y lo volteo a ver para decirle

-ella y yo ya terminamos –le dijo con esta cara ^_^. –Y no sabes que bien me siento –dijo feliz el chico dejando con la boca abierta a su hermano y su esposa.

Después de un rato de plática en la que Finn le dijo a Jake y Arcoíris lo que sucedió ellos comieron lo que les habían preparado a Finn y la Pf

Mientras en casa de Marceline

Ella seguía buscando aun una idea para su canción a ella seguía sin ocurrírsele nada así que salió a el bosque

Unas dos horas después de la nada llego a donde se encontraba la casa de la Pf y ella la vio por ahí por lo que se acerco asía la vampiro con rabia

-¿Qué haces aquí monstruo?- le dijo molesta con ella

-solo paseaba flamita así que cálmate-

-pfff como sea ¿que no deberías estar con Finn en este momento?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría con el que no siempre está contigo boba?- le dijo con una ceja arriba

-espera ¿el no se fue contigo?-

-que no lo escuchaste te dije que él no lo eh visto últimamente- le dijo por lo que ella sonrió un poco pensando "puedo hacer que ella sufra mas jejeje"

-oh cierto el solo fue a revisar algo con jake para luego volver aquí conmigo y estar juntos tooooda la noche- dijo con una sonrisita burlona haciendo que Marceline se sintiera peor. –o y eso no es todo si no que también no creo que durmamos mucho si es que sabes a lo que me refiero jejejeje –seguía diciéndole mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos. –jejeje pero pues bueno aparte de que es genial en eso el es tan lindo conmigo hasta me dijo que tal vez dentro de unos años nos podríamos casar- eso sí que la afecto Marceline empezó a llorar y rápido corrió a su casa sin mirar atrás mientras solo escuchaba su llanto y las risas de la Pf las cuales se alejaban mientras regresaba a su casa llorando

Cuando llego se hecho en su cama llorando sin parar cuando de repente….

**Hasta aquí por hoy espero les haya gustado y como algunos han de saber yo pongo preguntas y palabras motivadoras así que pues **

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué hacen?, No se crean ¿si estuvieran en un incendio y solo pudieran salvar algo de su casa que salvan?**

**Ok palabra motivadora**

**Si la vida te da limones has limonada **

**Ok hoy no vengo muy inspirado para la palabra pero para el próximo pongo una mejor jejeje**

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin en adiós y cuídense nos vemos luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buenas tardes noches días o a la hora que estén leyendo esto que tal bien pues antes de empezar tengo dos anuncios el primero pasen a ver mi fic de la serie omamori Himari esta bueno la verdad está muy entretenido (lo acabo de empezar así que no juzguen) aun así el fic se pondrá mejor con el tiempo deduzco que en el capítulo 2 se pondrá mejor y más largo así que por favor vayan y léanlo no les cuesta nada solo entren en mi perfil y búsquenlo no sean malos y aprovechen por que mañana va a costar si no les da tiempo hoy de checarlo, ok que más debía decir así únanse a mi pagina de facebook "Iván fanfics" para así crecer y ser muchos más así que si les gustan mis fics denle un like a la pagina y si no les gusta mmmm denle like a la pagina si para que ayuden bueno sin nada más que decir pasemos al video… digo al fic ¿en qué concha estoy pensando? A por cierto hoy reinicio lo de las preguntas y eso así que adelante a otras cosas primero voy a tener más tiempo para subir fics porque aquí en México (San Miguel de Allende Guanajuato donde yo vivo) empezaron las vacaciones de semana santa las cuales duran dos semanas no es mucho para mi gusto pero bueno es bueno no ir a esa cárcel y lo otro para los que conozcan el fic "los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline" pues aviso que como a muchos no les gusto el final por que murieron Marceline y Finn y su hijo debe cuidarse solo ahora a excepción de que aun tiene tíos pues habrá una secuela esta vez será sobre la vida de el hijo de Finn y Marceline espero esto les agrade porque sé que no les gusto mucho el final como mi amiga cherry.26cl la cual odio con toda su alma el final y eso me lo dejo súper claro en su review aun así les recomiendo ver sus historias son muy buenas bueno por si las dudas la secuela la empezare no muy pronto dense cuenta que quise terminar ese fic para empezar con otro pero el odio asía el final me obligo a seguir con el fic aun así gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics y todo de no ser por ustedes no haría esto bueno ya mucha platica no se las quiero hacer mas de larga así que comencemos.**

**Disclaimer extra: la canción que canta Marceline se llama romeo and cinderella de Hatsune Miku (pero versión de Mirishira) **

**Capitulo 2: nueva inspiración nueva canción, sentimientos revelados **

Una vez que amaneció en Ooo Finn bajo las escaleras de un salto cuando estuvo por la mitad con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego ver a Jake cocinando panqueques con tocino (mmmm ya se me antojaron unos).

-Hola hermano buenos días –saludo el chico a Jake sentándose en una silla esperando los panqueques (claro Finn ya esta cambiado de ropa)

-Hola Finn se te nota feliz enserio querías terminar ya con la princesita que casi me mata verdad –dijo el recordando como casi pasa al otro mundo (por cierto el cómo casi lo mataba lo pasare luego en un one-shot).

-Si hermano la verdad ya estaba arto de ella aparte de que por su culpa ya no eh ido seguido de aventuras o visitado a varios amigos ahora que lo pienso tampoco sé que ah pasado en el dulce reino, tampoco eh comido pastel de manzana de Tronquitos, mmmm debería ir a visitar ambos lugares –dijo Finn mientras Jake le daba su desayuno y empezaban a comer

-y que hay de Marceline hace cuanto que no la ves a ella –cuando Jake la menciono Finn escupió un poco de su jugo del que tomaba asía atrás del. -¿Qué ocurre Finn? –

-Maldita sea es cierto ella es la única a la que no veo desde hace ya… 3 años –dijo tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza mirando asía abajo cuando lo dijo Jake se atraganto con su panqueque y casi se ahoga pero le tomo a un vaso de agua que tenia y se desatoro

-¡ Cómo QUE 3 AÑOS, SEGURO QUE YA ESTAS MUERTO HERMANITO SI VAS COMO SI NADA A CASA DE Marceline DESPUES DE TANTO COMO SI NADA SEGURO TE CUELGA VIVO AHÍ MISMO Y LUEGO TE USARA COMO PIÑATA! –le grito su hermano espantando a su hermano

-Lo sé pero cuando tenía 14 de verdad pensaba que me gustaba la flama esa luego me empecé a dar cuenta que no es así sin darme cuenta deje de ver a Marceline maldita sea soy el peor amigo que ah existido (aunque también Goku dejo de ver a Bulma y los demás por tres años ok dejando mi anime favorito de lado) –dijo Finn enojado con sí mismo para luego recibir una cachetada de su hermano y tomarlo de los hombros

-escucha hermano tienes dos opciones para evitar tu muerte inmediata una es escapar de Ooo para siempre y no volver, y la otra ve con ella y llévala a un cenar dile que en un lugar secreto hazlo en un lugar abierto funciona lo prometo, manteles blancos con una velas rojas dile que se ve preciosa y se sonroja dile que mire al cielo y que escoja una estrella y que si quiere mañana subes por ella… -le dijo Jake pero fue interrumpido antes de seguir hablando

-ósea ¿como una cita? –

-Como te dije hace tiempo: cásate si es necesario pero consigue su perdón –le volvió a decir para luego soltarlo

-Yyyyyyyy si fuera necesario ¿también tener una noche con ella? –dijo sonrojándose mirando a otro lado

-¿Qué? Hay mi hermanito el pervertido se quiere acostar con Marcy jejeje –le dijo en tono de burla mientras se reía de el Finn no aguanto sus risas y le grito en la cara

-¡Y ATI QUE SI ME QUIERO ACOSTAR CON ELLA DE TODAS FORMAS ES MUY HERMOSA, BELLA, DIVERTIDA, ES GENIAL Y MAS DE UNA VEZ DESPUES DE LO QUE VI CUANDO POR EQUIVOCACION LA VI DESNUDA EN SU BAÑO EH TENIDO GANAS DE HACERLA MIA –esto espanto a su hermano pues como en típica escena anime salía como si la cabeza de Finn se hiciera grande de sus ojos sacara fuego (extrañamente) y era como si le crecieran los dientes como colmillos

-perdóname hermano perdóname yo no mas decía –aun con el enojo de Finn se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojo aun peor

-Ok después de esto no puedo ver a Marceline Jake voy a empacar mis cosas me voy de Ooo – dijo tomando una chaqueta y su espada de sangre de demonio y salir corriendo a la puerta pero antes de salir Jake le bloqueo el paso. –Jake quítate por favor –le dijo Finn aun sonrojado

-No hermano tú iras con Marceline y es una orden –

-no Jake no puedo ir con ella así como así es más fácil escapar de Ooo- dijo quitando a Jake pero entes de salir Jake lo volteo y lo empujo contra la puerta poniéndose un poco más a su altura

-escúchame Finn dime ¿tú amas a Marceline?-

-pues… -se puso a pensarlo bien y era cierto él la amaba quería poder estar con ella y hacer lo que fuera por ella. –Si –le volvió a contestar

-¿tú quieres abrazarla? –

-si –dijo algo dudoso

-¿complacerla? –le volvió a preguntar

-si –dijo esta vez mas decidido

-pues dale, dale toda tu ternuraaaa –esto lo dijo como en tono de canción (para los que han visto shrek me entenderán) una vez termino de decir esto Finn dejo su espada y salió corriendo por la puerta. –Finn ¿A dónde vas?-

-Con Marceline le debo decir la verdad y pedirle perdón –le dijo en un grito pues ya estaba muy lejos

Jake suspiro mirando cómo se alejaba Finn. –mi hermanito ya ah crecido… espera el dijo pasar una noche con ella maldita sea entonces el va ah –se dijo así mismo mirando que ya era de tarde pronto se ocultaría el sol y se puso a imaginar algo

_Imaginación de Jake_

_Estaban Marceline y Finn hablando normal cuando Finn besa a Marceline en eso siguieron con el beso durante un mayor rato para luego irse directo al cuarto de la vampira y acostarse los dos en la cama donde…_

_Fuera de la imaginación_

El can se había desmayado pensando en lo que pasaría con la lengua para afuera y para des fortuna de él lo que había empezado en su imaginación termino en su sueño

En casa de Marceline otra vez como siempre estaba ella tocando el bajo con una mirada triste aun pensando en una nueva canción como no se le ocurría nada se acostó en su sillón mirando al techo mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos

-¿Por qué la vida me trata así dios? Es porque soy inmortal aparte de eso no puedo escribir nada pues solo se me ocurrían cosas buenas y felices creadas por estar con Finn ahora que no está conmigo solo pienso en cosas tristes y… pero claro en lugar de intentar hacer una canción sobre lo bueno que era estar con él o algo por el estilo puedo tomar el que no está para una nueva inspiración y la canción hacerla diferente –dicho esto tomo su bajo-hacha y empezó a tocar, al cabo de dos horas había terminado de escribir la canción ahora solo la iba a tocar y cantar lo que no sabía es que cierto chico humano ya se encontraba afuera de la casa de ella mirando y escuchando todo por su ventana abierta.

(Canción romeo and cinderella de Mirishira en español)

-Aquel sentimiento que nunca fui capaz de decirle,

Ahora vuela en el lejano cielo

Como una fantasía

(Coro: Tú eres mi romeo, romeo, romeo… X 3)

Cuando te conocí

Siempre estabas a mi lado

Lo hicimos todo juntos Empezando a ser amigos de verdad

Parecíamos estar vinculados en todas las emociones por ejemplo la alegría, la tristeza y así sucesivamente parecía como si nuestros corazones estuvieran unidos entre siiii

Pero porque DIOS es tan cruel a veces con la aparición de "ELLA" (refiriéndose a la princesa flama) una nueva personaje candidata a novia

Todo el mundo quiere protegerla porque ella es tan bonita y tierna

Mira en las fronteras del reino ahí viene cenicienta…

Después de todo

Los dos amantes se encontraron un con otro hasta llegar a verse con bastante frecuencia DEJANDOME A MI SOLA LLORANDO SIN PARAR Una pobre Julieta

¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando niños?

Aquello fue tan hermoso para mi… ¡alguien excepto yo! ¡Alguien excepto tu! El telón de esta historia no puede caer aquí… los juegos y aventuras de aquellos días lejanos ¡están desapareciendo de inmediato!

(Coro: tú eres mi romeo, romeo, romeo… X 3)

¡Muchas felicidades a ambos hacen una bonita pareja!

Le dije así con un tono monótono y una falsa sonrisa (en ese momento Finn recordó que de verdad Marceline le dijo eso sintiéndose aun peor)

En su pecho redondeado es el mientras ella observa esta situación con una mirada en blanco mientras yo

Yo no tengo ningún lugar para interferir con aquel error

Ella esta todos los días buscando el favor de todos los hombres con una sonrisa coqueta siempre esta fingiendo ser linda e inocente ¡QUE ASCO DE CHICA!

Pero no puedo decirle a él mi pensamiento AUNQUE ME ESTE MURIENDO DE CELOS

Soy más fea que ella ¡NO TE GUSTARE SI ME VEZ!

Tristeza, enojo, amor ardiente se convierten en dolor y ahora perforan mi cuerpo

¡TIEMPO! ¡POR FAVOR RETROCEDE! A los viejos tiempos donde todo era mejor,

Después del voto de la boda los dos amantes se amaron en público ¡como si no estuviera ahí! No quiero ser notable no quiero que se den cuenta

Que ella es Julieta ¡NO SOY YO!

Yo empecé a amarte antes que ella te conociera. Así que… ¡POR QUE! ¡Este final tan inesperado!

(Marceline toca por un momento sin cantar su bajo-hacha)

Tu hermoso perfil, Tus pupilas no capturan ni un milímetro del mío

"Gracias por todo, estoy tan feliz de que hayamos sido amigos" dices con una sonrisa inocente esa es la realidad, ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO OÍR ESA FRASE TAN CRUEL!

Después de todo, los dos amantes se encontraron uno con otro hasta llegar a verse con bastante frecuencia dejándome a mi sola ¡LLORANDO SIN PARAR! Una pobre Julieta

¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando niños? Aquello fue tan hermoso para mi, ¡Alguien excepto yo, Alguien excepto tú! El telón de esta historia ¡NO PUEDE CAER AUN!

Después del voto de la boda los dos amantes se amaron en público ¡como si no estuviera ahí!

No quiero ser notable no quiero que se den cuenta ¡que ella es Julieta! ¡No soy yo!

Todo ha terminado, ya veo

Te daré la tragedia

Así que… SAYONARA romeo

Sayonara romeo, romeo, romeo (X 3)

Una vez término de cantar agacho la mirada y dejo caer el bajo en el piso para luego arrodillarse en el suelo y empezar a llorar mientras decía. -¿Por qué Finn? ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado como si nada? ¿Acaso no notaste nunca que te amo? –dijo ella tirada en el suelo llorando por su amado el cual estaba aun afuera de su casa mirando como lloraba

A Finn esa escena le rompió el corazón nunca vio llorar a Marceline de esa forma y no quería volverla a ver así, rápido entro a la casa por la puerta llamando la atención de Marceline para agacharse y abrazarla. –perdóname Marceline, perdona mi ignorancia y mi estupidez no sabía lo que sentías por mi realmente y nunca me puse a pensar en ello perdona el haberte dejado así como si nada yo… apenas me di cuenta que también te amo así que por favor perdóname hare lo que sea para compensar lo que hice –le dijo a Marceline la cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa que le dieron y con lagrimas

-¿tu… e...eres Finn? –le pregunto para que luego él la mirara de frente tomándola por los hombros él también se notaba que estaba llorando

-si marcy perdona por no verte desde hace ya 3 años – ¿3 años? Ah estado sin verlo tanto se notaba por el gran cambio del chico de 17 años rayos ahora la superaba en años humanos y si que había crecido ya no se podía burlar de ser tan pequeño y se veía más guapo (Josué: gay

Yo: puta que chingados haces aquí estoy escribiendo el fic

Josué: recuerda que soy bien cabron, ¿ya me presentaste en este fic?

Yo: no wey pues no estabas

Josué: pues apúrale cabron

Yo: ¬¬ ok pero siéntate por allá y no interrumpas

Josué: bien pero solo porque quiero no porque me ordenes

Yo: claro bueno gente Josué es mi primo por si no lo sabían va a estar presente aquí conmigo en varias pláticas cuando venga solo que no planee que llegara aurita como sea mejor sigamos)

También a Finn se le notaba más fuerte físicamente y su pelo creció mucho (prácticamente como el del comic de fiolee de esta mizz-chama pero pues como en un anime)

-Finn espera que no solo ha pasado un mes –dijo la vampira le dijo incrédula

-de que hablas tengo 17 años ya –

-oh entonces así que no me has visitado en 3 años… -dijo fríamente mirando asía abajo poniendo espantado a Finn. –me pregunto cómo debo castigarte ¿con la muerte o con qué será? –esto espanto mas a Finn para luego irse asía atrás mientras Marceline se levantaba y no se le veían sus ojos por que los tapaba ese hermoso pelo que tenia, Finn se estaba apoyando en sus manos mientras estaba sentado mirando a Marceline la cual se acercaba a Finn el cual mientras se asía para atrás choco con la pared volteo a verla y vio que no tenia mas escapatoria, Marceline se acerco mas pero luego antes de llegar a él se inclino para acercársele como gateando asía él y cuando llego con él se sentó en su cintura y lo beso quitándole el gorro y acariciando su pelo y luego separarse un poco viéndose ambos sus rostros sonrojados. –eso para empezar lo eh querido hacer desde que te vi te amo Finn no importa cuánto no te eh visto solo prométeme que no me dejaras de nuevo nunca –le dijo ella tiernamente acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del chico el cual sonrió y la abrazo

-si Marcy estaré contigo por siempre te lo prometo –ambos se encontraban ahí abrazados sin saber que recibirían una visita de alguien muy conocido pero que ya no habían visto desde hace mucho…

**Pero eso lo averiguaran luego jejejeje pues espero les haya gustado el fic no olviden dejar sus review y pues Josué ¿harías los honores?**

**Josué: claro. Pregunta**

**Josué: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿a qué horas sales por el pan?, no es cierto,**

**Josué: ¿les gustan las películas gore ósea que tienen mucha sangre? si es así digan cuales les gustan la nuestra son las películas de saw**

**Y frase del día Josué dila**

**Josué: (broma: mírate al espejo estas bien pendejo) cuando una puerta se cierra dios te abre una ventana **

**Yo: ok eso me lo recordé cuando me quede encerrado en un lugar Salí y me caí por que se rompió la parte de donde me agarraba y me fracture el pie bueno espero les haya gustado creo que eso ya lo dije y espero les agradara Josué si es así díganlo en los comentarios**

**Josué: y aunque no les agrade seguiré en los fics porque soy un puto pro**

**Yo: de acuerdo hasta la prrrroxima **


	3. noticia importante

**Hola a todos me jure nunca poner notas y no poner capitulo pero… esto pues bueno lo que ocurre es que pues yo…. Vaya a pesar de ser un pervertido y todo no puedo decirlo bien pero bueno aquí va yo… yo embarace a mi novia Cherri (cherry.26cl para que entiendan por si no saben quién es mi novia) pues bueno si emmm la deje embarazada y esto me dificulta un poco en lo de los fics por si se preocupan por qué tardo tanto pero bueno yo amo a cherri y cuidare de ella y de mi hijo (o hija aun no se que será) bueno la noticia me tomo por sorpresa literalmente casi me desmayo (pero de felicidad) la verdad en todo caso fue por culpa mía (ya saben lo usual no pienso mucho) pero yo siempre amare a mi novia y al bebe que venga bueno nada mas eso les quería informar y pues espero perdonen el retraso pero entiéndanlo hay cosas más importantes ahora formare una familia y eso me gustara claro no los dejare a ustedes ya que yo los considero muy buenos amig s míos y nunca dejare los fics bueno sus dudas acerca de este tema déjenlos en los reviews y si creen que soy un loco pervertido pues tienen razón pero así me quieren los veo luego y hasta la próxima (perdonar por no subir aun cap.)**


End file.
